


Dragon

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragon-Aomine, Future relations, M/M, Some Humor, Songfic, Student-Kise, aokise - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Написано на песню Хелависы (стихи Гумилева)





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ах, иначе в былые года  
> Колдовала земля с небесами,  
> Дива дивные зрелись тогда,  
> Чуда чудные деялись сами…
> 
> Позабыв Золотую Орду,  
> Пестрый грохот равнины китайской,  
> Змей крылатый в пустынном саду  
> Часто прятался полночью майской.
> 
> Только девушки видеть луну  
> Выходили походкою статной, —  
> Он подхватывал быстро одну,  
> И взмывал, и стремился обратно.
> 
> Как сверкал, как слепил и горел  
> Медный панцирь под хищной луною,  
> Как серебряным звоном летел  
> Мерный клекот над Русью лесною:
> 
> «Я красавиц таких, лебедей  
> С белизною такою молочной,  
> Не встречал никогда и нигде,  
> Ни в заморской стране, ни в восточной.
> 
> Но еще ни одна не была  
> Во дворце моем пышном, в Лагоре:  
> Умирают в пути, и тела  
> Я бросаю в Каспийское Море.
> 
> Спать на дне, средь чудовищ морских,  
> Почему им, безумным, дороже,  
> Чем в могучих объятьях моих  
> На торжественном княжеском ложе?
> 
> И порой мне завидна судьба  
> Парня с белой пастушеской дудкой  
> На лугу, где девичья гурьба  
> Так довольна его прибауткой».
> 
> Эти крики заслышав, Вольга  
> Выходил и поглядывал хмуро,  
> Надевал тетиву на рога  
> Беловежского старого тура.
> 
> https://youtu.be/z1-i8aIR6V0

Холодный вечерний воздух почти обжег разгоряченные щеки. Кисэ хотелось пить так, будто позади был токийский марафон, а не школьный спектакль. Старшая школа Кайджо проводила фестиваль китайской культуры, и Кисэ после долгих уговоров согласился играть в пьесе принцессу Си Ванму. Завтра полшколы будет показывать на него пальцем, впрочем, сегодняшний успех затмил все мысли об этом. Плевать.

Во рту была пустыня, а под желтым, многослойным ханьфу струился пот. Едва отгремели аплодисменты, Кисэ, не обращая внимания на приятелей, которые жаждали с ним сфотографироваться, схватил бутылку воды и выскочил на школьный двор, залитый мягким оранжевым светом фонарей.

Не успел Кисэ поднести бутылку к губам, как в воздух взвились опавшие листья, пыль и гравий с дорожек, его нарядное ханьфу задралось, неприлично обнажая ноги. Откуда-то сверху опустилась гигантская тень.

Из плотной тьмы показались два огромных глаза, вспыхнувшие синим огнем. Кисэ от неожиданности чуть не выронил бутылку из рук. А когда из той же тьмы появились длинные клыки и вовсе закричал.

Невидимая сила внезапно подбросила его вверх, и перед глазами Кисэ пронеслась вся его короткая жизнь. Сердце ухнуло вниз, и сам он начал скользить по чему-то гладкому пока его неумолимо тащило вверх.

Он едва успел зацепиться за что-то напоминающее густую, длинную шерсть одной рукой, по-идиотски продолжая прижимать к себе бутылку с водой другой.

\- Твою мать!!!! 

Ветер хлестал по щекам, выбивая из глаз слезы, надувал ханьфу, как паруса и варварски разрушая тщательно уложенную перед спектаклем прическу.

Чудище резво сделало в воздухе петлю и ринулось вниз. Кисэ снова заорал благим матом, вспоминая свою первую поездку на Американских горках, только там он был в безопасности, а не висел на честном слове.

Через какое-то время безумные маневры прекратились и, ощутив какую-никакую опору Кисэ наконец-то приподнял голову и огляделся. Поверить в это было сложно, но он сидел на загривке дракона, который летел, мерно покачиваясь от взмахов гигантских крыльев.

Когда он понял, что это все вполне реально, самой логичной показалась мысль позвонить в службу спасения. Правда Кисэ не представлял, как будет объяснять, что летит на сказочном, несуществующем животном, но сотовый телефон показывал полное отсутствие связи и надежды на спасение рухнули.

\- Ты знаешь, что летишь на высоте среднемагистральных самолетов, тупая скотина?! – с отчаянием крикнул он, - Здесь холодно, между прочим! Не знаю, что ты там задумал в своей башке, но мозгов в ней точно ноль.

Кисэ никак не мог унять поток слов, рвущихся наружу. 

\- Если ты меня жрать собрался, желаю, чтоб ты подавился и сдох!!.... Представляю, как твое чучело будет стоять в Национальном музее Науки, птеродактиль!!!

Нет, Кисэ этого на самом деле представить не мог. Динозавры давно уже вымерли, это был научный факт, а драконы, как ему всегда казалось, существовали только в легендах и тем не менее, нечто похожее на сказочного летучего змея уносило его сейчас от Канагавы в сторону Токийского залива.

\- Мама меня убьет, - неожиданно подумал Кисэ и нервно засмеялся этой нелепой мысли. 

\- Семпай меня убьет, потому что завтра тренировка, послезавтра меня убьет вся команда, и не по одному разу, за то, что я не явлюсь на матч с «Наганумой». Потом меня убьет менеджер за срыв контракта. Так что тебе, непонятная скотина – Кисэ что есть мочи рявкнул в сторону головы дракона – придется встать в очередь!!!

Он размазал желтым рукавом ханьфу выступившие от бессилия и пронзительного ветра слезы и осторожно подполз ближе к шерсти, чтоб хоть как-то согреться. Кисэ подобрал ноги, подоткнул подол шелкового платья и застыл в обнимку с бутылкой, пытаясь унять бившую его дрожь.

\- Тебе понравится в моем дворце, принцесса.

Голос, донесшийся до слуха Кисэ, был похож на звуки горного водопада.

\- Золото, самоцветы, шелка! Все будет твоим….

Блондин истерично хихикнул, оглядев свой девичий наряд.

\- Вот уж сюрприз-сюрприз.

***

Аоминэ Дайки за девушками летал часто, как на работу.

Когда его только настигло проклятие, от которого Дайки большую часть времени пребывал в виде дракона, он зачастил на Русь и крал там девиц регулярно. Они как-то сразу приглянулись ему формами и характером. Но вскоре потерпел сокрушительное фиаско с транспортировкой. Он бы и не летал никуда – снял бы проклятие, осел в какой-нибудь общине, обзавелся дюжиной детишек, если бы не неприятная особенность оборачиваться драконом в самый неподходящий момент. Ни о какой истинной любви в таких условиях не могло идти и речи. И ему пришлось осваивать близлежащие территории.

Сначала, в попытках снять с себя проклятие был какой-то азарт: прячешься, высматриваешь покрасивей, чтоб грудь была приличной, да за мягкие места можно было ущипнуть, схватить и тикать. Но потом весь энтузиазм пропал, девушки стали будто неотличимы одна от другой, и Дайки начал красть всех подряд.

 

Но и на старуху бывает проруха. Однажды он похитил монголку, и она, оказавшись весьма выносливой, выдержала дорогу в Ладор. Не смотря на успех, ему пришлось отнести ее обратно и долго еще в Золотой Орде ходила легенда о добром, справедливом синем драконе. Монголию же Дайки впоследствии облетал дальней стороной.  
Долгое время он сторонился своей родины, облетая в поисках любви Китай, Корею, долетел даже до берегов Чукотки, о чем не очень любил вспоминать. 

Обстоятельства все же, наконец, привели его в Японию, но чуда не случилось и там.

Дайки окончательно отчаялся, когда понял, что от скоромных девушек, которых он помнил еще на заре своей юности остались одни легенды. В садах можно было похитить только что мамок с колясками, школьницы ходили в коротких юбчонках, а все прелести, за которые он любил в женщинах, зачастую оказывались искусственными.

Отчаявшийся дракон – потерявший сноровку, разум и бдительность зверь.

Ему показалось, что вот в этот раз должно было повезти. Ему очень хотелось домой, и сейчас Дайки даже жалел о том, что вернул в Улус Джучи в свое время чумазую, кривоногую девицу -дочь хана Берке. Сейчас бы не летал как одержимый над Токио в поисках подходящей кандидатуры.

Вышедшая на крыльцо какого-то странного терема, девушка напомнила Дайки о хороших деньках в Поднебесной. Не особо присматриваясь к внешности, он привычно закинул ее себе на спину и с огромным облегчением взмыл в воздух. Что ж, если и в этот раз не судьба, Дайки вернется в Ладор, и лет десять не будет покидать свой прекрасный уединенный дворец, даже если от отсутствия любви и секса 2000 лет у него случится падучая.


End file.
